<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Beginnins by Evergade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29004027">New Beginnins</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evergade/pseuds/Evergade'>Evergade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sefikura Week 2021 - English [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Sefikura Week 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:41:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29004027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evergade/pseuds/Evergade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If there was anything Cloud was hiding from his mother, it was his imaginary friend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sephiroth &amp; Cloud Strife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sefikura Week 2021 - English [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New Beginnins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry for any mistake, mispealing, or anything. My English class was ten years ago.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><a id="s2_2" name="s2_2"></a><a id="s2_3" name="s2_3"></a><a id="s2_4" name="s2_4"></a><a id="s2_5" name="s2_5"></a> If there was anything Cloud was hiding from his mother, it was his imaginary friend.<br/>It started when he was five years old. One day, he got up and saw the back of this man next to his bed. He froze, and when the man turned, Cloud held back the horror cry. The man looked strangely like him, except for the color of his eyes and the fact that he was older. Much older. The man has a gentle smiled and sat at the end of his bed. Cloud asked him what he was doing there and who he was. The man took a moment and answer him that he was there to protect him and that his name was Sky. He disappeared right after that.<br/>At first, Cloud thought he was dreaming. But he saw him again and again. Sky came when he needed it, without even calling him. One day, he was lost in the forest, and Sky told him how to find his way back. One time, he had wanted to go to the mountain, but Sky had dissuaded him, and the same evening, there had been a storm. If Cloud had gone, he probably wouldn’t have made it out alive.<br/>He thought his imaginary friend would disappear when he was older, but at fifteen, ten years later, he was still there. From time to time, when her mother left for the market, Cloud would take the time to talk to him. He asked him questions about what he really was, an imaginary friend, a ghost or a guardian angel. He asked him where he came from, what his house was like, but every time, Sky got sad and he didn’t answer.<br/>When he told him he wanted to join the army, Sky told him it was a bad idea. That SOLDIER was not what he believed, and that he shouldn't go near it. And although it broke his heart, Cloud had listened to him. Because Sky was always right. At sixteen, he left his village to go to the capital. From there, he had been hired in an armory, in the slums, hoping that one day, he would have enough money to go to the plate. Meanwhile, he was content to collect materials for the blacksmith.</p><p><a id="s2_19" name="s2_19"></a><a id="s2_21" name="s2_21"></a><a id="s2_31" name="s2_31"></a><a id="s2_41" name="s2_41"></a><a id="s2_51" name="s2_51"></a><a id="s2_6" name="s2_6"></a><a id="s2_7" name="s2_7"></a><a id="s2_9" name="s2_9"></a><a id="s2_10" name="s2_10"></a><a id="s2_11" name="s2_11"></a><a id="s2_12" name="s2_12"></a><a id="s2_13" name="s2_13"></a><a id="s2_14" name="s2_14"></a><a id="s2_15" name="s2_15"></a><a id="s2_16" name="s2_16"></a><a id="s2_17" name="s2_17"></a><a id="s2_18" name="s2_18"></a> And one day, he realized that Sky had disappeared. While searching the heaps of debris in order to find materials for the new sword model the blacksmith wanted to make, he put his foot on a loose heap and fell. He broke one leg, sprained the ankle of the other and remained trapped for several hours, between a pile of debris several meters high and a metal wall that delimited the sector. He tried to call for help but, with all the noise of the city, nobody heard. He tried to call Sky, but he didn't come. And then he began to panic.<br/>He tried to get up again, without success. He tried to drag himself to a place where he could be seen, but it took him an hour to advance a few meters. The more it went, the more debris fell on him. It was getting late and it was getting cold. But it wasn’t the cold that bothered him. It was the monsters. At night, the most dangerous monsters came out and wander the streets in search of something to eat. And if Cloud didn’t find a way home soon, he’d certainly become their dinner.<br/>Luckily, he ended up hearing people talking. He distinguished words and tried everything. He screamed at the top of his lungs and struck against the metal wall in the hope that either his scream or the sound of his blows would be heard. He made so much noise that he couldn’t hear the voices anymore.<br/>''HEY!''<br/>When he heard this sound, he stopped shouting. He opened his eyes and saw a man in front of him. And, having seen him several times on TV, he knew that he had in front of him the General himself.<br/>"Did you hurt yourself?" asked Sephiroth, trying to get closer.<br/>"Yes. I think I broke one leg. And my other ankle hurts."<br/>''Okay. So don’t move, I’ll help you.''<br/>"Did you find something, sir?" asked another voice.<br/>"There is a wounded civilian," replied Sephiroth, continuing to advance.<br/>"You need help, sir?"<br/>Cloud was surprised to see Sephiroth rolling his eyes. ''No, it should be okay. Go back to the vehicle. I'll come back when I took him home.''<br/>"Are you sure, sir?"<br/>"Yes, I am sure," Sephiroth grumbled. "Dismissed, soldier."<br/>When they left, Sephiroth grumbled and managed to reach Cloud.<br/>"As if I needed help," he muttered between his teeth.<br/>''What?'' Cloud asked.</p><p><a id="s2_110" name="s2_110"></a><a id="s2_210" name="s2_210"></a><a id="s2_34" name="s2_34"></a><a id="s2_42" name="s2_42"></a><a id="s2_52" name="s2_52"></a><a id="s2_61" name="s2_61"></a><a id="s2_91" name="s2_91"></a><a id="s2_101" name="s2_101"></a><a id="s2_111" name="s2_111"></a><a id="s2_121" name="s2_121"></a><a id="s2_131" name="s2_131"></a><a id="s2_151" name="s2_151"></a><a id="s2_161" name="s2_161"></a><a id="s2_181" name="s2_181"></a><a id="s2_191" name="s2_191"></a><a id="s2_211" name="s2_211"></a><a id="s2_24" name="s2_24"></a><a id="s2_25" name="s2_25"></a><a id="s2_26" name="s2_26"></a><a id="s2_27" name="s2_27"></a><a id="s2_30" name="s2_30"></a><a id="s2_32" name="s2_32"></a><a id="s2_33" name="s2_33"></a> "Nothing" Sephiroth grumbled. "Just fools who think they came up with the idea of the century."<br/>He freed him and helped him to stand. Cloud cried out of pain and Sephiroth held him back.<br/>"I think it’s broken."<br/>"I know," Cloud said, grinding his teeth under the pain. "This is not the first time I’ve broken a leg."<br/>"I can’t cure you there, it’s too unstable. Hold on to me."<br/>Leaning on the General, he finally emerged from the pile of debris. He tried not to shout at every step because he had to lean on his sprained ankle, but held on and sighed with relief when Sephiroth placed him on an empty crate next door. The General took off his shoes and pulled up his pants. He touched him in strategic places and Cloud shouted.<br/>''It is well broken.''<br/>''Wow, you’re good at getting out the evidence.''<br/>From the look of the General, Cloud thought he might have said something stupid.<br/>The thing was, this man had been his hero for a long time... until Sky told him about him. He told him that he should never go near it. That under these heroic airs, he was disturbed and that Cloud should never approach him. And as he had spoken to him, Cloud had begun to dislike the man.<br/>''You’re not very polite to the man who just saved your life, I think.''<br/>"A bit full of yourself, aren't you?"<br/>Much to his surprise, Sephiroth laughed.<br/>''You are right.''<br/>"What are you doing here?"<br/>Sephiroth took a green materia out of his pocket and an instant later, Cloud was no longer in pain.<br/>''Round. Apparently you have a monster wave lately.''<br/>"Yes, but... I mean, don’t you have anything else to do?"<br/>"Pardon?" said Sephiroth, losing his smile.<br/>''I mean, isn’t there any other First or Second Class guys who can do that? Because I guess you guys have something else to do. Like, run the army, and everything...''<br/>Sephiroth helped him to get up.<br/>''Marketing strategy. Apparently, it's good for ShinRa's image that I come out of the tower from time to time.''<br/>''It seems to delight you...''<br/>"If not exciting, I can at least stretch my legs."<br/>Cloud smiled and dressed properly.<br/>"Thank you, by the way. For saving my life."<br/>"You’re welcome. Do you have a weapon on you?"<br/>Out of habit, Cloud touched his pockets. ''No.''<br/>"Then I’ll take you home. Where do you live?"<br/>''Sector 7.''<br/>They started walking towards sector 7. Despite what Sky had told him, Cloud was comfortable around Sephiroth. He had always told him that if he ever met him, he would have to be constantly on his guard, but Cloud could not help being relaxed.<br/>"And what do you do of your time?" asked Sephiroth. "Apart from talking badly to the people who save your life.''</p><p><a id="s2_213" name="s2_213"></a><a id="s2_35" name="s2_35"></a><a id="s2_43" name="s2_43"></a><a id="s2_53" name="s2_53"></a><a id="s2_62" name="s2_62"></a><a id="s2_72" name="s2_72"></a><a id="s2_92" name="s2_92"></a><a id="s2_112" name="s2_112"></a><a id="s2_122" name="s2_122"></a><a id="s2_132" name="s2_132"></a><a id="s2_142" name="s2_142"></a><a id="s2_162" name="s2_162"></a><a id="s2_182" name="s2_182"></a><a id="s2_192" name="s2_192"></a><a id="s2_221" name="s2_221"></a><a id="s2_241" name="s2_241"></a><a id="s2_261" name="s2_261"></a> ''I work in a weaponry.''<br/>Sephiroth laughed at him. ''Boy. A blacksmith who has no weapon...''<br/>"Instead of giggling in your corner," Cloud said, without thinking about manners and social conventions "you will learn that I am not a blacksmith. I’m just looking for materials for him.''<br/>"Ah... but no one has explained to you that it is dangerous to walk unarmed at night?" Sephiroth asked in the same tone he would use for a child.<br/>"When I left, it was not dark."<br/>"And you always have an answer for everything?"<br/>''Yes.''<br/>"Did your mother never taught you not to look for trouble?"<br/>''She did.''<br/>"But you still insult people taller than you."<br/>"If I don't, I couln't insult anyone."<br/>Sephiroth laughed.<br/>"By the way, what’s your name?"<br/>''Cloud. Cloud Strife.''<br/>Sephiroth stopped with a frown. ''Cloud Strife?''<br/>Cloud turned to him. "Yes. Why?"<br/>''You wouldn’t happen to know Zack Fair, would you?''<br/>''No. Why?''<br/>Sephiroth continued to stare at him and then started walking again. ''Nothing.''<br/>"Is he a friend of yours?"<br/>''You could say that...''<br/>"Meaning?"<br/>''Let’s say I like him... When he keeps quiet. Which unfortunately doesn’t happen often.''</p><p><a id="s2_281" name="s2_281"></a><a id="s2_291" name="s2_291"></a><a id="s2_301" name="s2_301"></a><a id="s2_312" name="s2_312"></a><a id="s2_321" name="s2_321"></a><a id="s2_331" name="s2_331"></a><a id="s2_341" name="s2_341"></a> Cloud laughed. "Why did you ask me if I knew him?" he asked<br/>Sephiroth took his time before answering.<br/>"Because a week ago, Zack talked about you. And since then, he’s been acting strange."<br/>''What do you mean?''<br/>"He is usually happy and always smiling, and for the past week... He seems to be forcing himself to smile." One of my colleagues asked me if I knew anything because apparently, when he thinks no one sees him, he stops smiling and frowns.''<br/>"Maybe he’s in trouble?"</p><p><a id="s2_115" name="s2_115"></a><a id="s2_215" name="s2_215"></a><a id="s2_310" name="s2_310"></a> "Perhaps. I should probably ask him."<br/>"Can’t you talk about it... I don't know... With your other friends?"<br/>Sephiroth coughed.</p><p><a id="s2_510" name="s2_510"></a><a id="s2_64" name="s2_64"></a><a id="s2_73" name="s2_73"></a><a id="s2_83" name="s2_83"></a><a id="s2_123" name="s2_123"></a><a id="s2_133" name="s2_133"></a><a id="s2_153" name="s2_153"></a><a id="s2_163" name="s2_163"></a><a id="s2_173" name="s2_173"></a><a id="s2_183" name="s2_183"></a><a id="s2_242" name="s2_242"></a><a id="s2_252" name="s2_252"></a><a id="s2_262" name="s2_262"></a><a id="s2_332" name="s2_332"></a><a id="s2_342" name="s2_342"></a><a id="s2_36" name="s2_36"></a><a id="s2_37" name="s2_37"></a><a id="s2_38" name="s2_38"></a><a id="s2_40" name="s2_40"></a><a id="s2_411" name="s2_411"></a><a id="s2_421" name="s2_421"></a><a id="s2_431" name="s2_431"></a><a id="s2_44" name="s2_44"></a><a id="s2_45" name="s2_45"></a><a id="s2_46" name="s2_46"></a><a id="s2_47" name="s2_47"></a><a id="s2_48" name="s2_48"></a><a id="s2_49" name="s2_49"></a><a id="s2_50" name="s2_50"></a><a id="s2_521" name="s2_521"></a><a id="s2_531" name="s2_531"></a><a id="s2_55" name="s2_55"></a><a id="s2_57" name="s2_57"></a><a id="s2_58" name="s2_58"></a><a id="s2_59" name="s2_59"></a><a id="s2_60" name="s2_60"></a><a id="s2_611" name="s2_611"></a><a id="s2_621" name="s2_621"></a><a id="s2_63" name="s2_63"></a><a id="s2_117" name="s2_117"></a><a id="s2_314" name="s2_314"></a><a id="s2_412" name="s2_412"></a><a id="s2_65" name="s2_65"></a><a id="s2_74" name="s2_74"></a><a id="s2_94" name="s2_94"></a><a id="s2_116" name="s2_116"></a><a id="s2_124" name="s2_124"></a><a id="s2_134" name="s2_134"></a><a id="s2_144" name="s2_144"></a><a id="s2_154" name="s2_154"></a><a id="s2_164" name="s2_164"></a><a id="s2_174" name="s2_174"></a><a id="s2_184" name="s2_184"></a><a id="s2_203" name="s2_203"></a> ''Let’s say I.... I don’t.... I’m not a social person...''<br/>Cloud smiled.<br/>"You have no other friend but him..."<br/>"No. The only friends I had died."<br/>Cloud stopped smiling.<br/>''Wow, that’s sad.''<br/>''Hum.''<br/>''Maybe you can talk to your family about it, right?'' Cloud asked, hoping he didn’t say something stupid.<br/>"My mother is dead. I avoid my father when I can. And I have no brother and sister."<br/>"Wow, that’s depressing," Cloud replied.<br/>''Hum.''<br/>After an awkward silence, Sephiroth spoke. ''What about you, your family?''<br/>"My father is dead, and my mother lives in Nibelheim."<br/>"It must be nice to be able to go back somewhere," Sephiroth sighed with a sad face.<br/>''Not really'' Cloud grumbled. ''I hate this place.''<br/>''Why?''<br/>''I was never able to fit in. I am not a social type either.''<br/>''Maybe we should start a club...''<br/>''If it means to get all your hysterical fans on my back, no thanks.''<br/>Sephiroth laughed.<br/>"We’re here," Cloud said.<br/>In front of the shabby-looking bungalow, Sephiroth whistled.<br/>''Seems... Cozy...''<br/>''Shut up'' Cloud grumbled. ''I can’t really afford anything else.''<br/>''I wasn’t making fun... I guess it can’t be easy every day.''<br/>''We don’t all have four-digit paycheques.''<br/>''Six.''<br/>''Asshole.''<br/>Sephiroth laughed again.<br/>"Well, I’ll leave you. See you around."<br/>''Yeah, right'' Cloud grumbled when taking out his keys.<br/>The General frowned.<br/>"What is it?"<br/>" 'See you around'. It’s not like you’re going back here.''<br/>''Maybe.''<br/>"Don’t you have an office waiting for you?"<br/>"You don't want me to see you again?"<br/>"Why would you want to see me again?"<br/>Sephiroth sighed.<br/>"I don’t know. Probably because you’re the first person in a long time to meet me and not make me either a declaration of undying love or try to kiss my ass.''<br/>Cloud realized something and smiled.<br/>"The soldiers from earlier... That’s why you were grumbling when they asked you if you needed help."<br/>Sephiroth sighed and grumbled. ''Since some idiot tried to rise up in the rank after 'doing me a favour', they all think that if they did something for me, I would give them a promotion.''<br/>Cloud sneered.<br/>"Ah... poor little Sephiroth, everyone loves him. It must be so hard."<br/>''Sorry. I don’t feel your venom through my six-digit salary.''<br/>"Well, I do have a family."<br/>"And I do have friends."<br/>''Only one.''<br/>"It’s already more than you."<br/>''I prefer round accounts. Zero is good.''<br/>Sephiroth laughed. Laughter was short-lived as his telephone rang.<br/>"Ah," he said, frowning. "They wonder where I have gone...."<br/>He sighed. ''Well...''<br/>"I would have invited you for coffee, but I fear that your pack of Labradors will be lost without you."<br/>"No, Labradors are faithful, at least."<br/>Cloud laughed. Sephiroth’s phone rang once and he picked up, looking annoyed.<br/>''Yes?''<br/>From where he was, Cloud heard the soldier’s voice in the phone.<br/>"<em>Sir, where are you?</em>"<br/>''I’m on my way back.''<br/>"<em>We’re waiting for you to come back, sir!</em>"<br/>Sephiroth sighed as he watched Cloud.<br/>''You know what? Go back without me.''<br/>"<em>But sir...</em>"<br/>''That’s an order. Or wait for me where you are if you want, but I’m not going back yet.''<br/>"<em>But sir...</em>"<br/>Without answering, Sephiroth hung up. Cloud smiled.<br/>"Wow, the great General who stays out all night.... It’s unheard of."<br/>"Shut up," he replied, smiling. "So, coffee?"</p><hr/><p>Despite what Sky had told him, Cloud had invited Sephiroth to his home. After a while, tired of his phone ringing all the time, Sephiroth turns it off. They chatted and laughed all night and the General left him at the first light of day.<br/>He came back to see him many times and Cloud did what Sky had always forbidden him. He lowered his guard. He felt so comfortable with him. Every time he joked about the General or the General joked about him, it only made them laugh more. For the first time, he felt like he had a friend. One who wasn't imaginary.<br/>One day, Sephiroth told him that the President was angry and shout at him because he didn't return to his apartments every night. It only made Cloud laugh even louder.<br/>"Oh, the naughty boy who spends the night outside'' Cloud mocked.<br/>''Don’t laugh. I got a whole speech about how it makes me miss missions and that it’s not good. I had to promise I wouldn’t do it again.''<br/>"He says after being here for two days" Cloud smiled.</p><p>Indeed, Sephiroth had been camping in his apartment for two days. When Cloud went out to work, Sephiroth made rounds in the slums and kill the monsters he encountered. And in the evening, they met in Cloud’s apartment.<br/>"And will you keep your promise?"<br/>''Absolutly not. Why ?''<br/>Cloud laughed. When he calmed down, he asked. "However, I hope they won't come and arrest me because I have kidnapped their beloved star."<br/>"I don't think so." Sephiroth said. "Every time I come, I take the worst road to come. And since no one saw your face the day I met you, no one knows you exist."<br/>''Cool.''<br/>Cloud got up and put their two cups in the sink.<br/>''Cause I wouldn’t want to get my head ripped off by your hysterical fans.''<br/>"Strange as it may seem, I love your head where it is."<br/>"Yes," Cloud said, doing the dishes. "Because if I died, you would lose your only friend and you would end up with Zack the creepy guy. He still hasn’t improved, by the way?'' He added as he turned around.<br/>The dark look Sephiroth throw his floor made him swear. He had just made a mistake.<br/>"Oh, shi... Excuse me, I forgot..."<br/>''Hum.''<br/>Cloud sat next to him. "I'm sorry."<br/>"It is not your fault," Sephiroth said, in a low voice. "This is what happened when you fraternize with your brothers in arms. When they die, you’re the only one left to bury them."<br/>Cloud stroked his hand.<br/>"Hey," Cloud said with a soft voice. "I’m not in the army. I’m not likely to die anytime soon."<br/>Sephiroth smiled faintly.<br/>''That is true.'' He cleared his throat. "And to answer your question, no, Zack hasn’t changed. He doesn’t even pretend to smile anymore. And when I asked him to meet you, he said he didn’t care.''<br/>"Ah... he’s really weird, your friend."<br/>"I think he is no longer my friend now. He hardly speaks to me anymore, unless we work together. I don’t know what I did to her, but..."<br/>"Maybe it’s just some creepy dude" Cloud said.</p><p><a id="s2_220" name="s2_220"></a><a id="s2_317" name="s2_317"></a><a id="s2_414" name="s2_414"></a><a id="s2_514" name="s2_514"></a><a id="s2_67" name="s2_67"></a><a id="s2_76" name="s2_76"></a><a id="s2_86" name="s2_86"></a><a id="s2_96" name="s2_96"></a><a id="s2_1110" name="s2_1110"></a><a id="s2_136" name="s2_136"></a><a id="s2_166" name="s2_166"></a><a id="s2_186" name="s2_186"></a><a id="s2_205" name="s2_205"></a><a id="s2_219" name="s2_219"></a><a id="s2_224" name="s2_224"></a><a id="s2_234" name="s2_234"></a><a id="s2_244" name="s2_244"></a><a id="s2_254" name="s2_254"></a><a id="s2_264" name="s2_264"></a><a id="s2_273" name="s2_273"></a><a id="s2_283" name="s2_283"></a><a id="s2_293" name="s2_293"></a><a id="s2_303" name="s2_303"></a><a id="s2_316" name="s2_316"></a> ''Yes…''<br/>"Hey, on the bright side," said Cloud. "Now we have the same number of friends, you and I."<br/>Sephiroth laughed. ''That is true.''<br/>"Only I," said Cloud. "I don’t have hysterical housewives drooling on my poster."<br/>"You're just jealous," the soldier smiled.<br/>"No. I like my quiet life as it is."<br/>They said nothing for a while and Sephiroth asked a question that took Cloud’s by surprise.<br/>"Do you have a girlfriend?"<br/>''Uh... No, why?''<br/>"Nothing, I was wondering earlier. I was thinking if you had one, maybe she wouldn’t like you to spend most of yours nights with me.''<br/>''No, I don’t. I only made a friend after 16 years. I’m not going to have a girlfriend anytime soon.''<br/>Sephiroth laughed.<br/>''And you?'' Cloud asked.<br/>''Me?''<br/>"You have someone in your life?"<br/>''No.''<br/>"Really?"<br/>''I don’t have time for this. I have too much work.''<br/>"Says the dude the President shouts at because he spends most of his nights with me."<br/>'Yes, but you, I appreciate your presence. This is not really the case for the rest of humanity.''<br/>Cloud laughed.<br/>"We’re going to end up like two big bachelors. It’s going to be joyful."<br/>"Otherwise, if in ten years we’re still single, we’ll just have to married each other."<br/>Cloud smiled.<br/>"Yeah. And I’d have a whole horde of harpies behind my ass."<br/>"Oh, and I could quit my job and have a normal life."<br/>"And I could enjoy your money!"<br/>"And me your family. But we wouldn't have any friends, then."<br/>Cloud paused for a moment and shrugged his shoulders.<br/>"That’s okay."</p><p>Sephiroth smiled.<br/>''Do you really want to quit your job?'' Cloud asked.<br/>"Let’s say that the more time passes, the more I dream about it."<br/>"Why don’t you?"<br/>"And where would I go? How would I make a living ? All I know is how to kill."<br/>"Become a mercenary."<br/>Sephiroth opened his mouth to answer, but closed it.<br/>"It’s actually a good idea."<br/>"It happens," Cloud said, smiling.<br/>His phone rang. He frowned. No one had his number, except his mother. He picked up.<br/>''Hello?''<br/><em>''Cloud?''</em><br/>''Mom?''<br/>He got up. Despite the poor reception and the ambient noise on his mother’s side, he heard her strong breath.<br/>"What’s going on, are you all right?"<br/><em>"Darling, are you still in Midgar?"</em><br/>"Yes, why?"<br/>His mother sniffed.<br/>''Mom, what’s going on?"<br/>''<em>The reactor...</em>''<br/>''There is a problem with the reactor?''<br/>"<em>My darling... There was a problem with the reactor and it exploded.</em>"<br/>''Exploded?''<br/>Sephiroth frowned. ''This is not possible.''<br/>Cloud gave him a worried look.<br/>"Where are you?"<br/>"<em>Oh, we’re at the inn. Apparently, the reactor caused a chain reaction and a volcano woke up. My darling. The village was destroyed.</em>"<br/>''Destroyed... But how is that possible?''<br/>"<em>Well, the nice gentleman who had us evacuated told us that the lava had covered everything and-</em>"<br/>''No, okay, but-'' Cloud sat down and blew. ''I don’t believe it...''<br/>"<em>Darling</em>," said his mother, with a trembling voice. "<em>I’m sorry... I wanted to take your things, but the gentleman told me I didn’t have time</em>."<br/>"I don’t care about my struff. Are you okay?"<br/>'<em>'Yes. Yes, don’t worry. The gentleman who evacuated us made sure I was okay</em>.''<br/>"Who was that guy?"<br/>"<em>Oh, someone from ShinRa. He told me his name... Um, what was it already... Zack... Something</em>.''<br/>Cloud faded.<br/>''Zack Fair?''<br/>''<em>Yes. Yes, that’s right. Oh? Yes, yes, okay. Cloud, honey, they tell me I have to hang up. I’ll call you when we get to the capital, okay?</em>''<br/>"All right," said Cloud. "I love you, Mom. Be careful."<br/>"<em>Me too, my darling. I’m lo-beep beep beep</em>--"<br/>Cloud put his phone down.<br/>''Nibleheim's reactor just exploded.''<br/>''Cloud, reactors don’t explode by themselves.''<br/>Sephiroth turned his phone back on. He had no missed calls or messages.<br/>"It’s strange... No one warned me."<br/>"And Zack Fair just saved my mother."<br/>"Wait, Zack is there?"<br/>''Apparently.''<br/>Suddenly there was knocked on the door of Cloud’s bungalow. The two boys looked at each other with a frown and stood up. Cloud went and opened it. A brown man in a soldier’s uniform was standing outside the door.<br/>''May I come in?''<br/>"And you are?"<br/>"Zack?" asked Sephiroth, risen.<br/>Zack had a faint smile.<br/>''Not really.''<br/>"Why was I not informed about the reactor?"<br/>''Because I turned your phone off. Didn’t you notice that no one had contacted you in two days?''<br/>"Why did you do that?"<br/>''To be able to do what I wanted to do with peace. Since I knew you would not come to the mission, it was an opportunity to act. Can I come in? I have something to tell you.''<br/>Cloud let him in. Zack placed his sword against the wall and sat down on the Cloud bed without being invited.<br/>''You saved my mother?'' Cloud asked.</p><p><a id="s2_230" name="s2_230"></a><a id="s2_418" name="s2_418"></a><a id="s2_610" name="s2_610"></a><a id="s2_79" name="s2_79"></a><a id="s2_89" name="s2_89"></a><a id="s2_99" name="s2_99"></a><a id="s2_109" name="s2_109"></a><a id="s2_1113" name="s2_1113"></a><a id="s2_1210" name="s2_1210"></a><a id="s2_139" name="s2_139"></a><a id="s2_159" name="s2_159"></a><a id="s2_169" name="s2_169"></a><a id="s2_189" name="s2_189"></a><a id="s2_199" name="s2_199"></a><a id="s2_208" name="s2_208"></a><a id="s2_2112" name="s2_2112"></a><a id="s2_229" name="s2_229"></a><a id="s2_247" name="s2_247"></a><a id="s2_257" name="s2_257"></a><a id="s2_267" name="s2_267"></a><a id="s2_286" name="s2_286"></a><a id="s2_324" name="s2_324"></a><a id="s2_333" name="s2_333"></a><a id="s2_343" name="s2_343"></a><a id="s2_352" name="s2_352"></a><a id="s2_361" name="s2_361"></a><a id="s2_371" name="s2_371"></a><a id="s2_381" name="s2_381"></a><a id="s2_391" name="s2_391"></a><a id="s2_417" name="s2_417"></a><a id="s2_422" name="s2_422"></a><a id="s2_432" name="s2_432"></a><a id="s2_441" name="s2_441"></a><a id="s2_451" name="s2_451"></a><a id="s2_501" name="s2_501"></a> ''The Nibelheim reactor exploded?'' Sephiroth asked at the same time.<br/>Zack sighed.<br/>''Yes. And yes. Sit down, it will be a long conversation.''<br/>In silence, Cloud and Sephiroth sit. Zack looked at Sephiroth and lost the little joy he seemed to have.<br/>''What do you know about yourself?''<br/>''What do you mean?''<br/>"On your life. What do you know so far. Your mother’s name is Jenova and she died in childbirth?"<br/>"How do you know?"<br/>'' 'Cause you told me about it once. A long time ago.''<br/>Zack sighed.<br/>"I’m not Zack. I’m just borrowing his body."<br/>"What do you mean, borrow his body?"<br/>"As in 'I am a spirit that haunts a living'?''<br/>''A spirit?''<br/>"Yes. Your mother, she died, yes. But her name wasn’t Jenova. Her name was Lucrecia."<br/>Sephiroth frowned. Zack continued.<br/>''And you’re the result of a lab project. But I guess you know that.''<br/>Cloud looked at Sephiroth, who didn’t seem surprised.<br/>"It’s not hard to guess," Sephiroth grumbled.<br/>"Did you know?" asked Cloud.<br/>"The only people who could stand the fight with me were Angeal and Genesis. And given what they did to them, it made sense to think that something had been done to me too.''<br/>Zack’s face darkened.<br/>''You are the original project. They have coupled your DNA with alien DNA.''<br/>"Excuse me?"<br/>This time Sephiroth seemed surprised.<br/>"What did they do?"<br/>''Hojo paired your DNA with DNA from an alien specimen they found in the ice. He started to worship him and created you to cause the end of the world. Basically.''<br/>Sephiroth fell against the back of the chair. Cloud looked at him worried. Even though he was perfectly still, his eyes were moving in all directions, as if he was trying to find an answer hidden deep inside his skull.<br/>''How... How was I supposed to end of the world?''<br/>''By invoking a meteor, or by poisoning the Lifestream. You had imagination.''<br/>''I had...'' Sephiroth straightened up and looked at Zack. "It’s happened once, isn’t it?"<br/>Zack had a faint smile. ''Yes. In another version of reality.''<br/>"I don't follow" Cloud said.<br/>Zack sighed.<br/>"Easier to show you."<br/>Zack closed his eyes and fell back on Cloud’s bed, as if he had fallen asleep in a second. Just after, a white light rose from his body and the shape of a man was drawn. The shape straightened and Cloud got up.<br/>''Sky!''<br/>Sky smiles weakly. Sephiroth rose in turn.<br/>"Wait, you know this guy?"<br/>"Yes, that’s my..."<br/>Cloud stopped, and reddened.<br/>''My imaginary friend?''<br/>''Your... What?''<br/>''But I thought you were gone!'' Cloud marvelled at Sky. ''Ever since I arrived in Midgar, I can’t get in touch with you.''<br/>''I was busy possessing Zack. I couldn’t be everywhere.''<br/>"Wait," Sephiroth said. "Why do you look like Cloud?"</p><p><a id="s2_150" name="s2_150"></a><a id="s2_326" name="s2_326"></a><a id="s2_518" name="s2_518"></a><a id="s2_910" name="s2_910"></a><a id="s2_1010" name="s2_1010"></a><a id="s2_1211" name="s2_1211"></a><a id="s2_1410" name="s2_1410"></a> Sky had a faint smile.<br/>''Because I am him. I am the Cloud that fought against you, that fought against you many times. The Cloud who saw his childhood hero set his village on fire and kill his mother without blinking. And whose spirit managed to ascend the Lifestream to prevent the end of the world.''<br/>'Then,' Sephiroth said solemnly. 'I did end of the world.''<br/>''It’s not for your lack of trying. But no. I’ve always stopped you. But our battles have weakened the Planet and it has died out. I’m here to stop it.''<br/>"How?" Sephiroth asked.<br/>''By preventing you from becoming crazy. I destroyed the Mako reactor at Nibelheim, with the remains of Jenova inside.''<br/>''That was you.''<br/>''Yes.''<br/>"How did you do it?" Sephiroth asked.<br/>The vaporous form smiles.<br/>''Let’s say I’m good. I had time to evacuate everyone before the volcano exploded. He was asleep, but I knew what would happen. I’m really not on my first try...''<br/>"Meaning?" Sephiroth asked.<br/>''That this version of reality is number thirty-seven. And I wish it was the last one. I am tired.''<br/>He sighed.<br/>''I’ve tried everything to change the future. Nothing has changed. Every time, you go crazy. You kill each other. And the planet dies. That’s why I told you not to go near it, Cloud. And I didn’t want you to integrate the Soldier. Because as soon as you meet, the countdown is set, the end of the world is triggered.''<br/>''Does that mean we’re going to trigger the end of the world?'' Cloud asked in a small voice.</p><p><a id="s2_160" name="s2_160"></a><a id="s2_240" name="s2_240"></a><a id="s2_328" name="s2_328"></a><a id="s2_519" name="s2_519"></a><a id="s2_613" name="s2_613"></a><a id="s2_711" name="s2_711"></a><a id="s2_911" name="s2_911"></a><a id="s2_1115" name="s2_1115"></a><a id="s2_1212" name="s2_1212"></a><a id="s2_1311" name="s2_1311"></a><a id="s2_1511" name="s2_1511"></a><a id="s2_1611" name="s2_1611"></a><a id="s2_1710" name="s2_1710"></a><a id="s2_1810" name="s2_1810"></a><a id="s2_1910" name="s2_1910"></a><a id="s2_209" name="s2_209"></a><a id="s2_2113" name="s2_2113"></a><a id="s2_2210" name="s2_2210"></a><a id="s2_248" name="s2_248"></a><a id="s2_258" name="s2_258"></a><a id="s2_268" name="s2_268"></a><a id="s2_277" name="s2_277"></a><a id="s2_287" name="s2_287"></a><a id="s2_3112" name="s2_3112"></a><a id="s2_327" name="s2_327"></a><a id="s2_334" name="s2_334"></a><a id="s2_344" name="s2_344"></a><a id="s2_353" name="s2_353"></a><a id="s2_362" name="s2_362"></a><a id="s2_372" name="s2_372"></a><a id="s2_382" name="s2_382"></a><a id="s2_392" name="s2_392"></a><a id="s2_402" name="s2_402"></a><a id="s2_4110" name="s2_4110"></a><a id="s2_423" name="s2_423"></a><a id="s2_170" name="s2_170"></a><a id="s2_250" name="s2_250"></a><a id="s2_329" name="s2_329"></a><a id="s2_424" name="s2_424"></a><a id="s2_712" name="s2_712"></a><a id="s2_812" name="s2_812"></a><a id="s2_912" name="s2_912"></a><a id="s2_1012" name="s2_1012"></a><a id="s2_1116" name="s2_1116"></a><a id="s2_1711" name="s2_1711"></a><a id="s2_1811" name="s2_1811"></a><a id="s2_2010" name="s2_2010"></a><a id="s2_2114" name="s2_2114"></a><a id="s2_2211" name="s2_2211"></a><a id="s2_2310" name="s2_2310"></a><a id="s2_259" name="s2_259"></a><a id="s2_269" name="s2_269"></a><a id="s2_278" name="s2_278"></a><a id="s2_288" name="s2_288"></a> But the vaporous form smiles.<br/>"No. No, I think it’s the right one this time."<br/>"How can you know?" Sephiroth asked.<br/>''Because of you.''<br/>Sephiroth looked at the ghost.<br/>"In thirty-seven different realities, you never missed a day’s work. You never put your work before anyone. You never preferred to spend time with Cloud over anyone else. And never, in thirty-seven different realities, did you listen to me until the end when I confessed the truth to you without trying to kill me.''<br/>Sephiroth remained silent. Cloud looked at him worried.<br/>''Hey, are you okay? Do you feel the need to kill people?''<br/>When Sephiroth glared at him, Cloud raised his hands as a sign of peace.<br/>''Just checking.''<br/>"I would like to know too" the ghost said.<br/>Sephiroth looked at him.<br/>"I just wish I could rest in peace," the ghost said. "But I cannot do it until it is settled."<br/>''Have I alien something in me too?'' Cloud asked.<br/>The other two looked at him.<br/>"Why would you have something alien?" Sephiroth asked.<br/>"Well, that would explain why you and I get along so well."<br/>Sephiroth had a faint smile. He looked at the ghost.<br/>"I don’t want to destroy the world. I may not fit there, but I have nothing against the people who live there."<br/>The ghost smiled.<br/>"If you knew how long I waited to hear that sentence."<br/>"Are you sure you’ll be all right now?" Sephiroth asked, still worried.<br/>''Yes. The problem with you is that you have two sides in you. The alien side and the human side. And for the first time, it was your human side that won.<br/>He smiles softly at him.<br/>"Aerith was right...."<br/>"His girlfriend?" asked Sephiroth, pointing to Zack’s sleeping form.<br/>"Yes. But I’m talking about another version of her. She was convinced that if we could reason with you, we had to appeal to your human side. And..."<br/>He blew.<br/>''I tried everything I could think of to wake it up. But obviously only Cloud could do it.''<br/>''Me?''<br/>The ghost smiles at him.<br/>"Yes. I thought if I separated you from him, you might have a chance. Not that it did work during reality 4, or 26 anyway... But you found him all by yourself. And you became friends with him, despite what I told you...''<br/>"Wait," Sephiroth said, turning to Cloud. "He had told you about me?"<br/>"Yes, he told me that you were a lunatic whom I had to avoid at all cost."<br/>"Why did you become friends with me, then?"<br/>Cloud shrugged his shoulders.<br/>"I like you. And beyond that, he especially opened my eyes to the fact that you are a human being and that I should treat you as such. And...''<br/>He sighed.<br/>"And I’ve never had a friend before. And it was cool to have one."<br/>The vaporous Cloud grumbled and looked up.<br/>"All right, I understood!"<br/>The other two looked at him, surprised.<br/>"Sorry," he said. ''Aerith tells me to tell you that it is precisely because you were treated like a human, for once, that you didn't fall into madness.''<br/>"But what if it happens anyway," Sephiroth asked.<br/>"I’ll kick your ass," the true Cloud replied.<br/>The other two looked at him.<br/>''What? That’s my job, right? I’d kick your ass.''<br/>''I am the greatest fighter on the planet.''<br/>"I’ll fight you up anytime."<br/>"I'll kill you with one blow."<br/>"That’s what they all say."<br/>"Your mother will receive your body in a matches box."<br/>"At least I have a mother."<br/>''And I have a six-digit salary.''<br/>''And no charisma.''<br/>''I have the size required to do rides.''<br/>''And no manhood.''<br/>''Did you look at yourself?''<br/>"Okay'' the ghost said. ''Let me go before foreplay."<br/>"What foreplay?" Sephiroth asked.<br/>''We don’t sleep together!'' Cloud added.<br/>"It wouldn’t be the first time," the ghost said.<br/>He looked at his hand as it disappeared.<br/>"I think it’s time."<br/>The other two were looking at each other.<br/>''Are you going away?''<br/>"I am going to die. After centuries of wandering on the planet, I can finally rest in peace."<br/>"That’s not fair," Sephiroth said.<br/>But the ghost was smiling.<br/>"Believe me, death, after all this, will be a relief. Cloud, when you were younger, I told you you’d never make it to the Soldier, and you had to avoid them. The truth is, you would’ve made it. After five years in a Mako tube serving as a lab rat for the doctor psycho, and a brain and a soul dismantled and recomposed countless times. That’s how I became the best of them. So be yourself. ''</p><p><a id="s2_330" name="s2_330"></a><a id="s2_425" name="s2_425"></a><a id="s2_615" name="s2_615"></a><a id="s2_713" name="s2_713"></a><a id="s2_813" name="s2_813"></a><a id="s2_1013" name="s2_1013"></a> ''To be like you?''<br/>''No. With luck, you’ll be better than me. As for you, Sephiroth, I’ve hated you for decades. And I’ve seen you grow up, many times. And I know you’ve always been a good person, deep down. Someone who refused to sacrifice lives unnecessarily when commanding the ShinRa War Battalions. Someone who mourned the loss of his friends. And thirty-seven times, I saw you let yourself be consumed by your hatred. I am glad I have not seen it a thirty-eighth time.''<br/>"Thank you" replied Sephiroth, who let the words come out of his mouth without thinking.<br/>The ghost was smiling.<br/>''You’re welcome.''<br/>He seemed to remember something.<br/>"By the way, when Zack wakes up, he won’t remember anything that happens in the last two months."<br/>"What shall we tell him?"<br/>''The truth'' the ghost smiled. ''That he is a hero. Even if he does not remember it.''<br/>He looked at them.</p><p>''And find a way to shut down the reactors as well. To prevent the Planet from doing itself. You don't want to see that. Just a hint. And you can kill Hojo. Nobody will mind, really. And above all...''</p><p><a id="s2_1313" name="s2_1313"></a>He smiled.<br/>''Enjoy this new life.''<br/>''Sky...''<br/>But he smiled one last time before disappeared.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I liked the idea of saving the world with friendship, for once and not with love. It's still fluffy though</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>